moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Archon AMC
European Alliance |baseunit = |role = * Anti-air * Multipurpose combat support |eliteability = |useguns = * "Mist" missiles * Adaptation System |usearmor = |tier = 1 |hp = 300 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Medium |trans = 1 |amphibious = |techlvl = 2 |cost = $650 |time = 0:26 |produced = Allied War Factory |req = None |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = 7 |seaspeed = |range = * 6 (ground) * 10 (air) |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = IFV combos |structure = |notes = * Can fire while moving (except certain modes) * Can enter Tank Bunkers * Low passenger survivability rate |margin = }} The Archon Armored Multirole Carrier (shortened as Archon AMC) is a versatile multipurpose combat support vehicle used by the European Alliance, much like the American Stryker IFV but a little tougher and slower. Description The Archon Armored Multirole Carrier is a derivative of the original Stryker model used by the United States, designed for more intense combat situations. Now equipped with heavier armor, the Archon is the most durable of IFVs, making it a viable defense option. The additional weight, however, does render it slower than its American cousin, making it less suitable for quick assaults. Overview The Archon AMC functions as an anti-aircraft, troop carrying and multipurpose combat support vehicle for the European Alliance. Compared to its counterparts, it favors armor over speed, making it more suitable for defensive tactics and infantry protection. One of the primary reasons for using the AMC is due to its Adaptation System as a multipurpose combat support unit. It is extremely versatile and capable of performing a variety of roles, such as vehicle repair, anti-infantry or anti-structure, depending on the loaded infantry unit within. Loading an Engineer or a Field Medic converts the Archon AMC into a mobile repair vehicle, enabling quick field repairs and effectively counters Terror Drones. Multiple Engineer-loaded AMCs can stack their repair effects, restoring the health of friendly vehicles with incredible speed, allowing the unit-under-repair to withstand huge amounts of damage. AMCs are unable to repair aircraft however. The Sniper-AMC combo is a viable long ranged anti-infantry option. It grants Snipers much needed protection from anti-personnel fire that would normally kill them. It also enhances the mobility and rate of fire of a Sniper. Other useful combinations include Siege Cadres and Navy SEALS. Such infantry would benefit from the extra protection, and to a lesser extent, the extra mobility. Configurations Assessment Quotes The Archon AMC is voiced by M. Simmons. When selected * Greetings, Commander. * Armored Multirole Carrier. * I'll fight, I promise... * We fight close to the enemy. * Bring me wine - oh, I mean... Yes, sir! When ordered to move * Sounds good. * They need me there? * Do we have enough gas for that? * And then we had a feast! * Not a problem. When ordered to attack * Enough of this! * I was hoping you'll pick them. * It all comes to this. * Break on through! * With it or upon it. * Prepared for anything. When ordered to repair friendly vehicles * I've seen worse. * This won't take long. * Nothing I can't fix. Gallery ArchonStun.png|An Archon AMC with a Clairvoyant inside, which is no longer possible as of version 3.3.2 due to Clairvoyants taking 2 passenger slots in said version. Trivia * Archon is a Greek word meaning "ruler", often used as the title of a public office. * Azri_Apoc is credited as the voxel artist for Archon AMC. See also * Stryker IFV * Tsurugi Category:Vehicles Category:Allied Nations Category:European Alliance